


Do You Love Me? (Like I Love You)

by occultdeck



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, IT'S ABOUT THE YEARNING!!!!!!!!!, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Byleth longs for the Archbishop, knowing that her admiration is futile.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

At the monastery, there were bimonthly teacher’s meetings, directed by Rhea. Seteth was ever at her side, making (mostly) useful comments and adding a bit more to Rhea’s words for clarity. Hanneman nodded, grunting occasionally to show that he was listening. Manuela smiled, her chin resting on her hand, sometimes daydreaming, sometimes listening… not unlike yourself, really.

You paid attention to what you thought really mattered, things that involved your students, of course, but Rhea’s radiant smile was where you truly became lost. You could hear the smile in her voice. How ethereal the archbishop was. How kind, how understanding she was. She looked at you as if you were her favorite flower, and perhaps you were. Maybe you’re flattering yourself a bit too much…

Still, her lingering gaze was not lost on you. She made you feel special. Warm. To be chosen specifically by her - maybe she had taken a shine to you at first glance? Lady Rhea was full of mysteries… ones that you wanted to unfurl, but truly, you trusted her enough to let her show them to you, one by one.

After the meeting, the other staff members shuffle out of the room. Rhea calls out to you, breaking you out of your daydream. She outstretches her hand to you.

“Are you alright, Professor? You seem a bit out of it these days.” 

You nod quickly and reassure her with a gentle smile. She returns it to you.

“That’s good to hear… please don’t work yourself too hard.” She leaves it at that with a slow nod, and you take that as a signal to take your leave. 

“Oh, Professor.. wait a moment, will you?” 

You turn back to her in a complete fluid motion without even thinking about it.

“Yes, Lady Rhea.”

“I was thinking… Seteth and I have discussed it already, of course, but we were hoping you could join us for tea later on during the week, if Saturday, a bit later in the afternoon would work for you.”

Tea? With Lady Rhea? 

And… Seteth, too, you suppose. Eh. He was okay, really. Not an ill-intentioned man, that’s for sure. A bit too cautious, but… 

In your heart you did secretly hope to be alone with Lady Rhea. 

Tired and hopeful, you went to bed, nuzzling your pillow thinking of what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The bed shifts under a weight next to you as you feel a gentle stroke on your cheek. Sunlight streamed through the windows, warm and comforting. It couldn’t have been later than 9am.

“My sweet professor… you’ve slept in quite a bit, haven’t you?”

You turn away, embarrassed at your own sloth. 

“You’re usually such an early riser…you don't want to be late, do you?” The bed rises once again as the figure stands from the bed. The bed creaks once again as the figure lays on her side, much closer to you than before. She kisses your forehead, and you finally open your eyes. 

It was Lady Rhea, in a silk white nightgown alone. Her hair looked very soft… she looked much more approachable, more human. To see her in such an intimate state felt very natural to you, as if you had been doing it for years.

“That’s right…” Ever so gently, she ran her fingers through your hair, just to get them away from your face. You respond with the warmest smile that your sleepy self could muster. And then--

Your eyes snap open, and turn towards the window. It was… much brighter outside than anticipated, leaving you behind schedule.

—

Your students also gave you slightly concerned looks as you spooned tonight’s cream vegetable stew into your mouth idly. You missed slightly, and several of your students extended their handkerchiefs towards you in an attempt to help. You dabbed your mouth lightly, slightly embarrassed.

Dimitri furrowed his brow, but nodded in understanding. Ingrid did not. Food was her only focus at mealtime, and the only reason food would be outside her mouth was if she were stuffing her face without care. Annette gave a sympathetic look but because she was prone to airheadedness, she understood too. Felix gave a simple “what are we going to do with you” and shook his head.

You hoped that some sleep would give at least some of your rational mind back to you, but you remain in a daze, completely and totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
